A Delicious Fantasy
by Wub A Dub Dub
Summary: Kevin ends up getting a little turned on after texting Edd. Of course, he was sure the other meant well with his words, but he himself obtained a hard-on from a sexual thought. A fantasy while getting off in the shower ensues. / Critical reviews are appreciated to help me improve. Honestly, I mean it. It's also NOT required to read "Unbeknownst Occurrences" in order to enjoy this.


**Hi! So this is a little short chapter for chapter 13 of my story "Unbeknownst Occurrences of the Cul-de-Sac!" I'm merely writing this to practice in my lemon/smut skills which I will be applying in later chapters. Thus, it would mean SO much if I could get critical comments on what you thought of this story so I know how to write it correctly when the time comes along! Even if it's personal preferences of what YOU as the reader like seeing in the hot scenes of fiction, it would help me out a lot. Thank you!**

* * *

Kevin walked over to his dresser to obtain a new pair of boxers, some sweatpants and a t-shirt. If he was taking a shower for this he might as well get dressed (despite the fact that he already took one today). His boxers were probably a little wet, anyways.

Just thinking about this whole ordeal got him embarrassed, even if no one else knew what he was about to do. It was the thought of what he wanted to do that actually scared him a little bit.

As he left his room and walked over to the bathroom stealthily, he went over what had caused the damn boner in his pants.

It was about Edd. Of course it was. The dweeb had suddenly been on his mind most of the time since a couple of months ago, and now that they had begun socializing, he was almost all he could think of. Sports and family and school were things that lingered in his brain but weren't as prominent as they should be as his thoughts of the scholar.

The dork was really attractive to him. And shit, he was damn smart, too. With all the knowledge he possessed he would obviously end up successful. Also, he hadn't been as lanky as he was before, which was kind of hot, if he were honest. He wanted to see any of the muscles that Edd had gained from being on the swimming team. These weren't things he would say out loud to said boy, but he did talk about his lame feelings with Nazz and Nat, who were more than happy to take in all the "juicy information," as his teal-haired friend had put it.

He turned on the water, beginning to remove his articles of clothing one by one before stepping inside of it.

The only reason he was like this was since he had just texted the nerd. They were having a simple conversation about having a "get together" (the other boy's words) and there had been a joke about tutoring him.

Now he was in his shower, slowly stroking himself to the thought of the boy as his teacher.

It was so fucking wrong.

But damn did it feel right.

There were two ways to go here. He could imagine a bossy Edd who would, in the end of his fantasy, fuck him. Or, he could imagine the current sweet version of the boy, and in this ending he would be the one getting fucked.

Both sounded nice, but the second one appealed to him more.

He thought of being at Edd's house, walking up to his room since that would be where they would be studying. It would be so bad to study there. So horrible. The bed would be right next to his desk, and it would be so easy for them to just make their way over there.

First, it would start off a little slow. They had joked (over text message) about the way Kevin typed, and this is what they would be working on. He certainly wasn't in honors English, and the dork's goal would be to change that fact and help him be in honors while simultaneously assisting his poor grammar.

The scholar would be in the middle of explaining the structure of sentences or some shit and Kevin would get really close. He would feel the sudden tenseness in the other boy before putting his hand on his thigh and slowly caressing it.

There would be a question as to what he was doing, and the ginger would just make his voice all husky to seduce him, saying, "This studying shit is boring. Why don't we move on to something more exciting?"

He wouldn't be surprised if the hat-wearing boy still scolded about his use of "foul language," and he would find it pretty cute, probably leaning in and giving him a peck on the neck.

This would be the time where Edd would drop the pencil he was holding in shock, gulping loudly.

Yeah, Kevin could picture all of it as he started to pump his length faster.

"Mmmm.."

Then he would whisper low in his ear, "Let's move to the bed. These seats will make everything uncomfortable."

He would look Edd in the eye, licking his lips seductively which would cause the other to suck in a breath. He would smirk, and then grab his hands to pull him over to the scholar's bed.

The jock would lay on his back while his hips were being straddled by the oh-so-fucking-hot boy he had a major crush on. He would feel his hard dick through his pants and that sent sparks of excitement throughout his whole body to know the other was enjoying it just as much.

He would lean up and start kissing the other boy. It would be sloppy and rushed because they would each be so eager to get this done. They both would have wanted each other for so long and now they would finally get to do this. It was so hot. So damn hot.

He knew Edd wouldn't be that experienced in kissing since this would be his first time. And that was okay. He would guide him as their lips were crushed against each other. His tongue would sweep across the other's bottom lip until they parted and they would be licking each other for a bit until the ginger would begin sucking on the nerd's tongue. It would be fucking fantastic while they were each grabbing at each other, trying to be as close as possible.

Then they'd pull away and start removing each other clothes. Hats, shirts, pants, socks, only until they were down to their boxers.

Kevin would kiss Edd, giving him a hard grind which would elicit a moan from both of them. He would grind more and more while deciding that now would be the perfect time to leave some marks on the other to let everyone know he had been claimed.

He would give him a nice big hickey right under his jaw and then create a trail leading from there. It would be so good to hear the other's moans as this happened, and then he would stop sucking on his skin and he would stop moving.

This would be where the scholar would let out a whimper from having stop being pleasured. It would just make the ginger grin, though and put his hand down the other boy's boxers, giving his dick a nice squeeze. This would earn a hot moan from Edd's mouth, and Kevin would just eat it up because it just turned him on more.

Then they would each remove their boxers and their hard lengths would be exposed. A gasp would come from the nerd from seeing him. He wouldn't say he was exactly "large" but he was a bit better than average, which he couldn't wait to please the other with. All he wanted to do was satisfy Edd.

"There's lube and condoms in the drawer n-next to us," would come from the scholar, and as surprised as the jock would be from hearing that he wouldn't ask any questions and would instead just grab for them.

It would take time getting his tutor prepared but it would be worth it to see him writhing from how good the feeling was. Yeah, fucking worth it.

But Kevin's mind wasn't having it. He wanted to jump right to the good part and skipped over when he was preparing Edd to right when he had just put on the condom and was about to enter him.

The hat-wearing boy was slowly lowering himself down onto the hard length because he was probably about to give the ginger the best ride of his life (at least he certainly felt like his crush would do that because holy shit he wanted that).

It took a few minutes (or what he imagined what would have been a few minutes), the scholar began to move. He was testing it out at first to see if it was something he was enjoying. Kevin could tell it was because after a couple of going up and then back down he began to moan out in pleasure.

This was all he needed to start thrusting up into the boy, only wanting to make him have the best first time that he possibly could.

His thoughts continued to think about fucking Edd hard, and he was moving his hand faster as he moaned from the feeling. The dork would probably be so fucking tight but it would be really good for the both of them. The moans coming from his tutor would be so loud and hot that it would just bring the ginger close and closer to the edge.

He didn't want this delicious fantasy to end, but he couldn't stay in the shower forever and he definitely needed to get rid of this hard-on.

It continued going on for another minute or so of just him thrusting up into Edd and making him moan a lot, which A) boosted his ego and B) was helping him get off.

When he was about to come in the fantasy, he released in real life.

He leaned back against the shower and breathed a bit heavily. He really wanted to do that to the scholar in real life, with the same setting and everything. Fuck, that'd be hot.

Well, it was time to wash himself up now.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this! Sorry it was short and probably a little rushed. I'm not very used to writing these things.**

 **As I said before, critical comments are highly appreciated and I certainly need them if I'm going to improve for my actual story.**

 **Thank you so much for reading, and please fill me in on any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

 **-WADD**


End file.
